Hacer lo correcto
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Hacer lo correcto suele ser lo más difícil. Esta historia participa en el Reto Friendzone de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

A los amantes del NejiTen, por favor, ABSTENERSE DE LEER. El tema a tratar es Friendzone y no romanticismo. Se ahorra y me ahorran un disgusto.

OoC en los personajes.

**G**énero: Drama | Hurt-Confort.

**C**lasificación: K.

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Este fic participa en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, para el Reto **Friendzone**.

* * *

><p><strong>HACER LO CORRECTO.<strong>

.

_‹‹Saber lo que es correcto no significa mucho a menos que haga lo que es correcto.››_

.

Theodore Roosevelt.

* * *

><p>Había decido alejarse, nada más un poco para no parecer una persona antisocial. Solo tenía un motivo para hacerlo…<p>

Elevó la mirada, el sol estaba por esconderse. Un enorme disco naranja, el astro rey, se veía enorme desde ese lado del parque, cayendo detrás grandes árboles. Su luz se bifurcaba por entre el ramaje de oro de cada rama y cada hoja, mientras que el polvo creaba mágicos bailes de átomos galácticos. Los corpúsculos flotaban y caían como resbalándose por los rayos que se filtraban. Era un mundo extraordinario de luz y sombra.

El día moría y nacía la noche.

Se diría que era un concierto vespertino de una mezcla policroma del verde forestal, de un cielo turquesa y dorado, y la brillante majestad del sol.

Cinco aves de cuello largo negro aterciopelado, se deslizaban por el lago formando una _‹‹V››_ en las quietas aguas azules. Una bandada de patos graznaba, al tiempo que dos ardillas subían y bajaban por los troncos, haciendo piruetas.

Una viejecilla hacía que su perro se bañara a la orilla del lago, el can estaba bastante reacio y la señora le gritaba como si pudiera entenderle lo que le ordenaba.

Descendió la mirada, el césped estaba tan hermoso, verde y suave… Se veía sumamente atractivo, para hacer muchas cosas indecibles, innombrables con cierta mujer que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y su corazón completo. Fémina a la que esperaba en ese preciso momento y ya se estaba tardando.

Revisó de nuevo el atractivo césped, podría decir que estaba tan sedoso como el cabello de un bebé.

Todo esto pasaba bajo la atenta mirada de un hombre de largos cabellos castaños y ojos ópalo. Neji Hyuga estaba cómodamente sentado en la banca de un parque cercano a la Feria Nacional. Las fiestas que se celebraban anualmente en el País del Fuego, festejos a los que prácticamente su equipo le obligaba a asistir.

Antes podía quejarse, no tenía ningún motivo para ir, pero ahora era diferente… Tenía un motivo, un gran e importante motivo.

Regresó la mirada hacia donde estaba la viejecita, renegaba de la terquedad de su perro y la fuerza de este casi la hace irse de bruces. Al final, la pobre señora terminaría bañada y el perro muy campante en la orilla, viéndola rabiar.

Esbozó una sonrisa superficial pero divertida, la escena le dio un poco de gracia.

Finalmente, dándose por vencida, la viejecita colocó la correa a su perro y empezó a caminar marchándose del lugar. Reinó el silencio, escasamente se percibía el sonido de la música, el bullicio de la feria. Por eso escogió ese lugar, estaba muy apartado y no solía llegar mucha gente, todos estarían en los festejos del pueblo como para percatarse de ese lugar apartado.

Observó el horizonte y luego a su alrededor, las sombras se posesionaban del paisaje. No tenía planeado irse hasta que ella apareciera, sin embargo, ya se estaba demorando. ¿Qué podía entretenerla tanto?

La última vez la vio fue en compañía de Kakashi, Naruto y el pegajoso Uchiha. Si tardaba más tiempo, tendría que ir por ella.

O es lo que pensaba, hasta que escuchó unas ramas crujir seguido de unos pasos. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y casi de inmediato se puso de pie, mas no se dio la vuelta.

**— Neji. —** llamó una voz femenina, sin embargo, no era la lexía que esperaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

Se enderezó, y con el pulgar e índice se sobó el puente de la nariz, donde anidaba aquella arruga sinónimo de una inusual y casi inexistente molestia.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, con sorpresa que no demostró se encontró con su compañera de equipo.

Tenten lo había seguido, seguro esperó el tiempo prudente para hacerle creer que estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con Lee para no percatarse del camino que él tomó y así sorprenderlo.

Craso error, a él no le gustaba ser sorprendido, de ninguna manera, bajo ninguna circunstancia. El castaño miró a su compañera, distante y cuidadoso. Pese a que Tenten ese día se arregló especialmente con un bonito vestido color crema, bastante corto que dejaba entrever sus bonitas y torneadas piernas, el tono acentuaba su piel morena.

**— Tenten. —** murmuró, entonando una voz tranquila aunque su semblante era imperturbable.

No estaba contento, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no significaba que tenía que ser descortés. Aunque la hubiese estado evitando toda la tarde, cada vez que ella le pedía un momento a solas para hablar seriamente.

Él no quería estar a solas, con ella…

Neji clavó su iris opalino en ella, la chica se sonrojó. Tener la atención de él era lo que más quería, pocas veces lo conseguía y cuando sucedía, las mariposas en su estómago hacían fiesta a costa de la comida que ingería. Desvío la mirada, sabía que su compañero no estaba para nada contento con que se tomara el atrevimiento de seguirlo. Pese a eso, lo hizo. Porque había algo que la estaba carcomiendo, la desesperaba de a poco y ya no podía callarlo. Necesitaba decirlo, le urgía manifestarle que él era el amor de su vida, no era, es el hombre que más ama y precisaba sacárselo de encima.

**— Yo… Quiero, no, necesito hablar contigo. —** titubeó Tenten **—. Tengo algo importante que decirte.**

Neji, por primera vez en su vida, deseó huir. Quería desaparecer, ya sabía por dónde iba el tema y no quería tener que oírla. No deseaba romperla.

**— Tenten… —** intentó cortarla, pero ella se le adelantó.

**— ¡Yo sé que no quieres oírlo, yo sé, pero… Necesito decírtelo, en verdad lo necesito! —** prorrumpió, con algo de desesperación **—. Yo… Yo te quiero, más que mi compañero, más que mi amigo y… Y quisiera que me dieras la…**

**— No, Tenten. —** tajó Neji, serio.

No quería que continuara, no sería justo. No quería humillarla.

**— Pero… Neji, yo te amo. —** pronunció finalmente su compañera.

Él cerró sus ojos, con un profundo pesar. Era eso lo que precisamente quería evitar, lo que buscaba no escuchar.

¿Por qué?

Porque no quería tener que rechazarla, no quería tener que herirla. No era de un caballero rechazar a una dama, de herirla, de humillarla no correspondiendo a sus sentimientos.

**— Tenten… —** musitó el Hyūga, en un suspiro lleno de pena.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho y aunque no lo quería aceptar, esperaba una respuesta positiva. De sobra sabía que su compañero de equipo no tenía pareja, no lo había visto con nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia sospechosa. Lo vigiló y observó sus comportamientos con las demás kunoichis, estaba totalmente segura que no tenía a nadie y que la única compañía femenina que aceptaba, era la de ella.

El castaño respiró profundamente, las cartas estaban echadas y ahora debía responder. No podía huir, no sería honorable ni valiente. Tampoco sería algo que su pareja aceptaría, porque ya se lo había hecho de manifiesto, que no era correcto lo que hacía con su compañera. Que sería algo más duro si le daba largas en lugar de aclarar y cortar las esperanzas, por mucho que eso doliera, por mucho que a él le lastimara tener que cortarle las alas a sus ilusiones…

Tenten era su compañera, su amiga. Vivieron muchas cosas juntos y pasaron por otras también, pero no la veía de la manera que ella quería. No podría verla así jamás.

**— Tenten, sé lo que quieres pero no puedo dártelo. —** dijo, claro, conciso **—. Eres mi amiga y no puedo verte de otra manera. —** ella quiso objetar, él no se lo permitió **—. Hace tiempo que salgo con alguien… Nos vamos a casar. —** informó, con mucho pesar.

Él no la quería desilusionar, era su amiga y ahora la hería.

Tenten sintió un balde de agua fría, la sonrisa desapareció y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Un golpe directo y mortal, su corazón se detuvo y segundos después comenzó a sangrar. El cuerpo le dolió y los ojos se cristalizaron, Neji no quería verla llorar.

**— Lo lamento. —** manifestó él, y en verdad lo lamentaba, más de lo que cualquiera podía pensar.

**— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —** su voz sonó áspera, seca, sin vida.

El castaño cerró los ojos, eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar.

**— Nadie tenía porque saberlo, es mi vida privada, Tenten. Me gusta mantenerla así. —** respondió él.

Dureza, que calaba como agujas.

Tenten lo contempló, como si en realidad fuese un extraño. Ella estaba segura que sería correspondida, él no tenía pareja, ¡no tenía a nadie, ninguna kunoichi! ¡¿Cómo lo pasó por alto, cómo no se dio cuenta de nada?!

Debió saberlo, no se enteraría nunca, Neji sabía de sus sentimientos por él. Por eso la evitaba, por eso se alejaba y se mantenía en su zona de confort. Donde nada ni nadie podía molestarlo. Solo era él. A su compañero no le gustaba que se entrometieran en su vida, pero sobre todo, no le agradaba lastimar a nadie. E intuía muy bien, que en ese preciso momento, le estaba causando mucho dolor tener que decirle todo eso. Porque en el fondo, Neji Hyūga era un hombre noble y honorable. No le gustaba herir a nadie.

Mucho menos a ella, que la consideraba alguien importante. Su amiga.

Tenten sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no era genuina, era triste y amarga como la hiel. Como el sabor horrible que te deja el chocolate amargo en el paladar después de habértelo tragado. La castaña comprendió que si su compañero no compartió ese acontecimiento tan significativo con ella, no fue por falta de confianza sino para evitarle un dolor muy grande.

Pese a que sus intenciones eran nobles, ¿qué diferencia había? Al fin y al cabo se enteraría.

Pero Neji era noble y honorable, y le quería, de una forma distinta pero le tenía algún sentimiento guardado como para no hacer las cosas a como estaba acostumbrado y se lo guardó para sí.

Un par de lágrimas mas rodaron por sus mejillas, las limpió despacio y lo miró, directamente. No podía descifrar nada en su rostro ni en sus ojos, pero sabía que en el fondo, le dolía con la misma intensidad pero en forma diferente.

**— Entiendo. —** susurró ella, con voz ahogada intentando sonreír sin lograrlo totalmente.

Aquella luz de su sonrisa ya no iluminó sus ojos y eso, a Neji, le dolió profundamente. Por ser él, el único responsable de que se apagara aquel brillo.

Tenten se giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a su compañero de equipo, se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz del castaño la detuvo.

**— Tenten, lo lamento en serio. —** reiteró, debió ser para sorprenderse. Neji Hyūga no solía pedir disculpas muy a menudo.

El pensamiento la hizo sonreír y giró unos centímetros hacia atrás la cabeza, le miró y esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

**— No te preocupes, a nadie se le obliga a amar. —** articuló, enseguida reanudó su marcha.

Neji solamente la miró caminar y perderse, soltó un suspiro y giró hacia árbol que se encontraba unos metros hacia su costado derecho. Su nariz se arrugó.

**— Sal de ahí. —** ordenó, serio, molesto.

El ruido de follajes entre los arbustos comenzó y una menuda figura femenina emergió de ahí. Los cabellos rosas sobresalían entre toda la oscuridad, se trataba de Sakura; caminaba hacia él con bastante lentitud.

Lo conocía en demasía, de antemano intuía su molestia.

**— Estuviste ahí todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? —** preguntó cuando estuvo más cerca, ella negó.

**— No. Ella llegó antes que yo y no quise interrumpir.**

Su pareja la miró, de forma significativa, no le creía nada. Sakura suspiró, no era raro que le pareciera que propició el encuentro. Ganas no le faltaban, pero esta vez fue mera casualidad.

**— No lo hice. —** gruñó, molesta de su falta de confianza **—. En el fondo debías hacerlo, era injusto para Tenten que no fueras sincero con ella. Debiste decírselo hace mucho. —** regañó.

El castaño se tranquilizó, su prometida tenía razón. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no le fuera algo difícil de hacer.

**— Lo sé. —** murmuró, acercándose a su pareja, tomándola de la cintura y acariciando su barbilla con dulzura.

**— Tú no eres el único afectado, yo también soy su amiga. —** añadió la peli-rosa, con tono de culpa.

**— Eso también lo sé. —** respondió Neji, dándole después un dulce beso en los labios. Tierno y casto **—. Vámonos, Tsunade-sama dijo que nos atendería discretamente mientras todo se arregla.**

La Haruno asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, amplia e ilusionada. Él también lo hizo, le reconfortaba haber encontrado a la persona correcta, aunque el camino tuviera que desilusionar a alguien que apreciaba mucho y consideraba parte importante de su vida.

**— Vámonos, ya es hora.**

Ambos partieron, ajenos a unos ojos pardos que los veían.

Tenten los vio partir, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Sonrió, al final, la persona que menos esperó se quedó con el hombre que amaba.

Su cuerpo se sacudió y se obligó a tranquilizarse, no tenía caso llorar sobre la leche derramada. Fueron sus ilusiones las que la cegaron, no tenía caso llorar.

Y recordó un refrán muy popular que Sakura solía decir.

‹‹_No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo resista.››_

Seguramente se lo repitió a sí misma cuando el Uchiha la desilusionó, haría lo mismo. Si a la Haruno le funcionó, ¿Por qué a ella no?

Se limpió las lágrimas, levantó la frente y caminó de nuevo hacia la feria. No desperdiciaría un buen día, no se entristecería.

Simplemente seguiría, sí, eso es lo que haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

Bien, aquí está mi OS para este reto, realmente no sé si estoy en el tema totalmente o me salí al final pero hice lo mejor que pude y aguardo porque en alguna parte les haya gustado. Sin más, me retiro y deseo lo disfruten de alguna manera.

Un abrazo y un saludo.


End file.
